Telephones, and in particular cellular phones, can be programmed to reflect a user's preferences. For example, a cellular phone can be programmed with specific ring tones, can be enabled to either ring, vibrate, or both, upon receipt of an incoming call, can change colors, and the like. Users can save these preferences on the phone and the phone will behave in accordance with the saved preferences.